


Sanctuary

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, F/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Though she hadn’t intentionally chosen to hide away under a house of God, it was the first thing she saw when she ran.
Relationships: Father Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work of mine that I decided to revive from the depths of DeviantArt and improve lol. Father Todd needs more love.
> 
> Also, the reader is partially based on an OC of mine aha.

[Name] had never been much of a religious person, but it seemed as though the only sanctuary she had from her boyfriend’s place was, funnily enough, a gothic-looking chapel. Though she hadn’t intentionally chosen to hide away under a house of God, it was the first thing she saw when she ran.

[Name] sat, huddled in the corner behind one of the many pews. Tears ran down her face as she shivered from the rain that had conveniently decided to fall when she ran away.

“Is some there?” A voice asked, echoing through the chapel.

[Name]’s breath hitched as she tried to keep quiet. Her eyes and mouth closed tight in hopes that, by doing that, she would disappear into the floor.

The footsteps of the owner of the voice grew louder as they neared [Name]. “Are you okay?” The voice, which [Name] had identified to be a man’s, asked softly once he had reached her.

[Name] peeked her eyes open, noticing a pair of black leather shoes. Slowly opening her eyes further, [Name] was greeted with the sight of a handsome, young priest looking down at her with genuine concern. At a loss of words, [Name] uttered the first thing that came to mind. “Uh, boyfriend... Hurt me,” she let out dumbly as she took in the features of the young priest.

The priest looked to be around [Name]’s age, his jet black hair combed back neatly, save for the unruly lock of white hair that curled upward stubbornly, but added to the effect of his boyish looks. His face, however, was marred with a frown at [Name]’s words.

“You have refuge here, child,” he said gently. “Why don’t we move elsewhere to discuss your situation. You must be freezing as well,” he tutted to himself as he took off his black robes and draped it around [Name]’s shoulders, leaving him in a fitted, white button-up and black trousers.

“I’m sorry. I must be bothering you,” [Name] whimpered as she drew the robes tighter around her.

The priest shook his head. “Nonsense. It looks like you could use someone to talk to, and some hot cocoa.” He then held his hand out. “If you would, miss,” he ushered gently with a comforting smile.

[Name] was drawn to the young priest like a moth to a flame as she laid her hand atop his. She noticed how warm his hand was, though it was also rough and calloused.

The young priest gently pulled [Name] up to her feet and proceeded to guide her from the main chapel hall to a room that was a hallway away from the main hall. The room looked to be a community hall with a fireplace and multiple tables. Bookshelves lined the walls, as well as child-like drawings.

“Please take a seat, miss. I’ll be back with some hot cocoa,” the priest said as he left [Name] to her own devices.

[Name] slowly sat on one of the chairs, a slight flush on her face as she processed how she had got here. A chill soon passed through her, leaving her to let out a sneeze.

“God bless you,” the priest said, starting [Name]. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you, miss,” he said gently as he placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of [Name]. He then took a seat across from her, taking a sip of his own hot cocoa as he did so. “Now, you’re welcome to tell me whatever it is you want to talk about. This is a place of understanding and forgiveness. You won’t be judged here.”

[Name] played with her mug anxiously as she pondered how to go about telling her story. She bit her lip in concentration before deciding that the beginning was probably the most appropriate place to start.

A sigh left [Name] as she finished telling her tale to the priest. Her mug of hot cocoa was long since empty, just like the anxieties that filled her mind. When [Name] looked up at the priest, he had a hard frown etched onto his face.

“I am terribly sorry to hear about all that, miss.” The priest let out a disgruntled sigh. “I don’t understand how someone could even hold up a hand to a woman, nevertheless a pretty woman like you,” he said, paying no heed to the blush that bloomed on [Name]’s face. “Why don’t you stay here for the night, miss? We can solve things with your boyfriend tomorrow,” he suggested.

[Name] nodded her head quickly, not very eager to return home after running away from her boyfriend. “If it won’t be too much of a bother.”

“Of course not!” The priest soon let out an embarrassed laugh. “Oh dear, it seems I’ve forgotten to ask for your name.”

[Name] chuckled, finding the young priest’s laugh to be contagious. She then held out her hand for him to shake. “My name’s [Name].”

The handsome priest smiled as he shook [Name]’s hand gently. “Most call me Father Todd, but you can just call me Jason.”

* * *

The next day, Jason woke [Name] up bright and early. He greeted her with a peaceful smile as he gently urged her to get ready. Once ready, [Name] met with Jason at the community hall.

“Good morning, [Name],” Jason greeted amicably as he set down two plates of food.

“Morning,” [Name] returned with a nod as she sat across from the young priest.

“I hope you don’t mind if we say grace before eating.”

[Name] shook her head. “No, not at all.”

Jason smiled thankfully. “Excellent. I do ask that you close your eyes.”

[Name] allowed her eyes to close shut and listened to Jason pray. It started off just as she had expected any prayer would go, thanking God for the food and asking for it to strengthen their bodies for the day, but then he started to ask for something different. He asked that [Name] be given the strength to persevere through her trials in hopes that her mind, body, and soul would no longer be st[Name]d by it. Listening to the earnest way he prayed for her, a person he had only just met the day before, tears ran down [Name]’s face.

“Are you alright, [Name]?” Jason asked, alarmed that she was crying. [Name] opened her eyes, more tears running down her cheeks. With a sympathetic smile, Jason reached over to gently wipe the tears away with his thumb. “I hope that I didn’t cause you any distress.”

“No! It’s not that.” [Name] took a deep breath. “It’s just that, I didn’t think that you would so readily pray for me like that, but I’m happy that you did,” she said with a shy smile.

Jason returned [Name]’s smile as he began to get ready to eat. “Well, it wouldn’t be very priest-ly of me if I _didn’t_ pray for you, [Name],” he joked lightly. “But, I’m glad you appreciate the sentiment. That aside, we need to get to business for today.”

[Name] bit her lip with uncertainty but nodded her head nonetheless. “What do you plan on doing, Jason?” She asked.

“I plan to talk to your boyfriend in hopes that he’ll come to his senses. If not, I will be forced to take some... _drastic measures_ , for lack of better words,” he answered nonchalantly.

[Name] tilted her head to the side. “Drastic measures?”

Jason smiled wearily. “Let’s just hope that it doesn’t come to that.”

* * *

“Oh God, please forgive me for the sin that I am about to commit,” Jason prayed as he tightly clutched the rosary that hung around his neck.

And just like that, Jason went ahead and punched [Name]’s boyfriend—or ex-boyfriend in this case—in the face, effectively knocking him out.

“O-oh,” [Name] let out dumbly as she watched as blood began to leak from her ex’s nose. “Is this what you meant by drastic?” She asked.

Jason nodded. Disgust was evident on his face as he looked at [Name]’s ex. “Unfortunately so. I have to apologize, however. I never intended for you to see that,” he said sheepishly.

[Name] shook her head. “You’re... very different from most typical priests, Jason,” she commented with a small smile.

Jason returned [Name]’s smile. “Well, when you used to run with bad people, you’re bound to learn a few things about protecting yourself.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Did you happen to learn anything about what to do with someone unconscious?” [Name] asked jokingly.

Jason chuckled. “Well, just to leave that person in an alleyway and hope that they forget about you. However, for your sake, we should take him to the police,” Jason replied. “Ah, but don’t worry about that. I’ll handle everything with the police.”

A breath of relief left [Name]. “Thank you, Jason. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything that you’re doing for me.”

The young priest smiled warmly. “Anything to help a child of God in need.”

[Name] glanced shyly away from the priest. “I hope that there’s some way I can repay you...”

Jason also turned away shyly. “Normally, I wouldn’t let anyone even _attempt_ to repay me, but if we could see each other sometime again, I think that’s payment enough,” he said with a shy smile.

[Name] grinned, a blush dusting her cheeks. “Well, you know where I live. I would love to have lunch or dinner with you sometime.”

“That would be excellent. How does this Friday sound?” He asked.

“Yeah, Friday sounds good,” [Name] approved. “Let me give you my number,” she mumbled as she went ahead and searched for a pen and paper. As elegantly as she could, [Name] wrote down her full name and number on the paper and gave it to the young priest.

“Excellent,” Jason said with a grin. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Jason went to throw [Name]’s ex over his shoulder, “I’m going to turn your ex into the police. I know Commissioner Gordon, so I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to leave his man in a cell for more than a while.”

“Thank you again, Jason,” [Name] said gratefully. “I hope this doesn’t overstep any priest-ly boundaries, but...” She approached Jason and tiptoed slightly so as to place a kiss on his cheek.

With a large, boyish grin, Jason bade [Name] goodbye with a promise of seeing her again soon.


End file.
